


Jealousy

by yanrenist



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One sided Zhengyi, mentions of yanren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrenist/pseuds/yanrenist
Summary: Night out gone bad?





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I had help with the intro from my little sister char.

The vibrant flashing lights, vibrations of the bass rumbling music, drinks and heat of other bodies colliding with one another as another techno pop beat began to make its way through the speakers. People who were drunk, sober, halfway in between both all ran to the dancefloor as strangers grinded against each other in hopes of laying in each other's bed tonight, screams of body shots, and glasses being slammed down onto the bar stool. In the midst of that on the top floor sat the remains of a group of friends who refused to partake in the wild brazen activities of most club goers conversing about the woes of being a university student.

“I’m telling you Bufan that professor is a first class dick head i swear he doesn’t want me to pass his class”, complains Xukun as he takes a sip of his vodka.

“Are you sure it’s not because you’re always missing his class and when you’re not skipping it you walk in late with your stupid Starbucks drink interrupting his lesson?”, Bufan responds skeptically.

“That’s a lie! I show up..sometimes and I don’t always bring a Starbucks drink….sometimes it’s bubble tea”, Xukun says indignantly.

“Hey kun isn’t that zhengting and ziyi?”, Xingjie asks skeptically interrupting their soon to be heated conversation. Xukun glances up from his debate with Bufan to the direction Xingjie was staring at, to find Zhengting his boyfriend dancing on Ziyi his best friend. 

They had all come to the club together along with their other friends Yanchen and Zeren who they had lost somewhere in the crowd earlier. He feels a rush of anger surge through him at the sight because he’s well aware of the crush Ziyi has on an oblivious Zhengting. The thought only serves to infuriate him more propelling him into action. 

 

“Bro what the fuck???”, Xukun says furiously as he yanks Zhengting away from Ziyi and towards himself.

Ziyi is startled from the sudden intrusion of this one in a lifetime chance he’s having to dance with the object of his affections, “Xukun?? Bro what do you mean? we’re just dancing”.

“Just dancing I could see you grinding on my boyfriend from our booth Ziyi what kind of best friend would do that??”, Xukun rants feeling betrayed.

“Bro chill it wasn’t that deep we’re just having fun. I wouldn’t do that to you”, Ziyi responds in an attempt to try calming him down before things escalate.

“Babeeeeeee don’t be rude I asked Ziyi to dance with me since you wanted to be a buzzkill who said no when I asked”, Zhengting cuts into the conversation clinging into Xukun with a pout.

Xukun softens instantly at the sight of his adorable boyfriend. He could never resist Zhengting when he brings out the pout it never fails to make his heart melt. 

“B-but you guys were too close it’s one thing to dance and another to be grinding on each other...you should only do that with me”, Xukun starts to whine.

Ziyi just stands at the side watching longingly as the couple bickers. Deep inside he knows he went a bit too far with Zhengting who is his best friend’s boyfriend but he couldn’t help himself. He’s had feelings for Zhengting ever since Xukun Introduced them in the first stages of their relationship. Ziyi hates himself for it but can anyone really blame him for falling for the stubborn fairy like sweetheart….

“Are you jealous kunkun? Aww kunkun that’s so cute you’re jealoussss”, Zhengting teases. Ziyi takes this as hint to leave and go back to the group booth while the couple are still absorbed in their own world.

“I’m not jealous! Just annoyed..”, defends Xukun. 

“Mhm sure babe now you have to dance with me since you chased off my dance partner”, Zhengting insists still clinging onto his boyfriend.

“You don’t have to ask me again”, Xukun says as he gives his clingy boyfriend a little kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ughhhhh kunkun please get me some water I’m thirsty”, Zhengting pleads as He and Xukun stumble into their apartment at 2am after their night out with their friends.

“Here you go sweetheart”, Xukun offers as he returns quickly from the kitchen.

Zhengting finishes the glass of water feeling a little more sobered up and looks up at his boyfriend who’s just standing there staring at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”, he questions.

“Nothing I’m just glad you chose to be with me even though you had many other admirers who would’ve killed to take my place”, Xukun replies affectionately.

Zhengting pats the couch sit beside him, “Come sit with me”. Xukun takes the offer and sits facing Zhengting who suddenly climbs onto his lap, placing his hand on Xukun’s shoulders.

“You know I love you right?”, the older asks.

“Yes and I love you too”, Xukun repsonds.

“Good. You also know I’d never leave you for anyone else no matter what right?”, Zhengting keeps going with another question.

“Ok wait sweetheart what’s this about? You’re making me a little worried”, Xukun hesitantly replies.

“It’s nothing bad just answer the question babe”, Zhengting insists.

“Fine I’d like to think and hope you wouldn’t leave me but I can’t predict the future so I’ll just have to try my best to make sure I don’t do anything to make you leave me”, Xukun relents and answers the question.

“Well the reason I’m asking is because of what happened tonight at the club with Ziyi. I know you got jealous don’t cut me off kun you were jealous and we both know it. I love you too much to ever cheat or leave you for anyone else especially your best friend of all people. You have to trust me on that babe”, Zhengting explains.

Xukun sighs, “It’s not you I was worried about ting. Ziyi has a crush on you he told me a while back and I just brushed it off because I know he wouldn’t act on it. Just tonight when I saw you two dancing I let my anger get the best of me and I’m sorry about that. I love you so so much I don’t want to ever lose you and I do trust you sweetheart”.

“Oh…. I never knew Ziyi had a crush on me”, Zhengting trails off.

“Yea he’s pretty good at hiding his feelings”, Xukun replies.

“Well that doesn’t change anything, he hasn’t made a move on me before and I doubt that would start now. But I do understand why you got jealous now”, Zhengting apologizes.

Zhengting smirks, “Although I wouldn’t mind seeing you get jealous more often...it was pretty hot”.

Xukun raises an eyebrow and places his hands on Zhengting’s hips pulling him closer on his lap, “Oh? Hot you say”.

Zhengting leans his head closer to Xukun, glancing at the younger’s plump lips, “mhm very hot makes me want to get on my knees and suck you off right then and there”.

Xukun swallows roughly, “I see”.

Zhengting giggles, “Just kiss me you loser”.

“You don’t have to tell me twice”, Xukun says as he leans in to place his plump lips on the older’s thinner ones. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I was supposed to add smut but got lazy lol. Leave comments and stuff if you want to talk to me or read my other aus n chaptered zhengkun fic im currently writing my twitter is @yuehuanation


End file.
